Newcomer
by Yohna
Summary: Anna is a transferee at Yoh's school and at first sight she attracted Yoh's attention... what will happen next? Warning: This story is OOC so please bear with me and Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king or any of its characters so don't sue me please...  
  
Hello this is my first fic I know it's not much and most will have a bad reaction but please read and review. It's really my first time so take it easy on me pleasssseeee! Anyway I'm not good at writing summaries sorry.  
  
Newcomer  
  
Monday morning, the start of a new day... Anna Kyouyama a certain blonde, beautiful in spite of her being known as the Ice Queen in their school woke up and decided to prepare breakfast, after eating she went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"I hate Monday," she said as she grabbed her towel. "I wonder what kind of people will I be meeting"  
  
She slipped on her new uniform since she just transferred. She is an independent young lady that's why she is living all by herself while her parents are working abroad; she refused to go with them because they aren't so close.  
  
"Better go now, it's my first day and being late will give them a bad impression"  
  
Meanwhile at the school a very cute brunette was thinking while looking outside it's obvious that his head was flying somewhere.  
  
"Hey Yoh"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
"YOH ASAKURA!!!"  
  
"Oh... hi Manta" he smiled as he gave his short friend a lazy smile  
  
"Your head is flying again as usual better get ready they said there's a new transferee coming and of course she's our classmate. The teacher will be arriving soon..." then he started to take his seat.  
  
"New classmates huh... wonder who she is"  
  
"Good Morning Class" the teacher said as he entered the room  
  
"Good Morning Sir!"  
  
"Sir who's our new classmate?" Manta asked  
  
"News really spread quickly, I was going to introduce her to you... Ms. Kyouyama better come in"  
  
A beautiful blonde entered the room... then whispers were heard...  
  
"She's our new classmate?" "Gee she's beautiful"  
  
The boys said while looking at the newbie. Anna looked around her boredom obvious on her face.  
  
ANNA'S POV  
  
'THESE are my classmates?' she thought  
  
'Ughhh they're drooling'  
  
'Well got no choice... I wonder who's that boy," she thought as her eyes passed by a cute brunette.  
  
"He's staring at me too... he looks friendly though"  
  
YOH'S POV  
  
"Gosh she's pretty... I hope I can be her friend... or more..."  
  
"What am I thinking??? This is not me"  
  
"Oh come on Yoh Asakura you're staring... Oh no she caught me"  
  
He just smiled at her his smile, popularly known as Yoh Asakura's lazy smile. His thoughts were disturbed when his teacher began to speak.  
  
"She is Kyouyama Anna she just moved in so be nice with her, now where will you sit?" their teacher thought until he saw a free seat in front of Yoh.  
  
"You can sit beside Yoh Asakura" as he motioned her to go to the seat in front of Yoh.  
  
Anna walked to her seat but she felt that these guys are still staring but she didn't mind since someone already caught her attention she just gave them a stop-staring-or-you'll-be-hurt look. Then the boys sat straight and focused their attentions to the board. She then looked at Yoh and found him smiling at her.  
  
"Gosh that smile is so contagious..." she thought  
  
She resumed to her seat when she heard a voice call her name.  
  
"Hello Anna I'm Yoh Asakura... Ummm... Nice to meet you..." Yoh said  
  
"Ughhh why am I so nervous she wont bite me or anything that's for sure." He thought  
  
Anna just nodded and replied "Nice to meet you too" politely  
  
Yeessssssss finished! This is my first fanfic I know it's not that good. It's my first time to write this and I admit it's not as good as the other fanfic I have read in send me some reviews I know I'm going to need it.  
Take it easy on me please... (") 


	2. Break Time with my Dream

Disclaimer: I, for the second time am going to tell all of you that I don't own shaman king or any of its characters.  
  
Newcomer  
  
Sorry about the first chapter and sorry if I can't name all the people that sent me their reviews but thanks anyway I'm really happy when I read the reviews. And about the seat Anna was supposed to sit in front of Yoh that's why I was surprised about the first chapter sorry about that, I felt so stupid when I saw my mistake.  
Anyway here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Break Time with my Dream  
  
The class continued for an hour and Anna is listening attentively to the teacher in case there will be a quiz after discussion, she sighed in relief for the teacher told them that they will have the quiz tomorrow. While Yoh Asakura wasn't listening to any of the lesson instead, he was looking at the newcomer named Anna while thinking on how will he invite her to join him for break time... his thoughts was interrupted when the teacher said that class is dismissed.  
  
"Now Yoh Asakura calm down and talk to her and act natural..." Yoh whispered to himself while he slowly walked towards Anna's seat, he stopped when he saw two beautiful eyes looking at him he didn't notice that he arrived at his destination.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Anna  
  
"I...I...I'm just wondering if you could come with me since it's break time..." said Yoh nervously, he was so nervous that his voice was trembling.  
  
Anna looked at him without showing a single expression on her face and said, "I'm not hungry yet" although she tried her best not show happiness.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to eat but I can be your tour guide..." he stopped to look at the blonde's face still without expression then he laughed nervously.  
  
Anna looked at him for a few seconds "he's cuter when he's nervous" she thought. "Fine I'll go with you..." then she slowly stood up.  
  
Yoh looked at her and wait for her then he walked side by side with Anna, he first showed her the school grounds, then the rooms, the gym, the cafeteria then he stopped and decided to take her on the rooftop.  
  
Anna was amazed when she looked up and saw the cotton-like clouds floating and moving steadily which gives her the soothing calmness that made her smile for the first time when she entered the school as she closed her eyes her face looking at the sky.  
  
Yoh was astonished and bewildered when he took his attention off the skies and looked at his companion, which is currently smiling eyes closed. He just stared at her memorizing that smile, that wonderful moment; the very first time he saw her smile.  
  
Yoh's POV  
  
"She's so beautiful..."  
  
"I hope she'll smile like that even though she knows that I'm looking"  
  
"What's happening to me????"  
  
"I can't take my eyes off her!"  
  
Oh man better act normal before she catches me..." he stopped thinking when he saw those two eyes which was closed earlier looking at him again  
  
"Staring..." he sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly  
  
Anna's POV  
  
"Why is he always staring???"  
  
"But I think he's pretty cute specially when I catch him staring at me"  
  
"Ughhh what am I thinking?"  
  
"Don't tell me that I..."  
  
"Like him?"  
  
"Better stop thinking or this will drive me insane"  
  
She stopped when Yoh offered his hand and told her that the bell will ring anytime now. Anna looked at the offered hand and took it happily which she hid like she always did.  
  
"Maybe you do Anna"  
  
Yoh wanted to jump for joy when Anna gently took the hand he offered, he was surprised at first but he was very as in really very happy that he wished the time would stop.  
  
Yoh's POV  
  
"She took my hand!"  
  
"I'm so happy I wish the time would stop"  
  
"She's really beautiful"  
  
"Don't tell me that I'm"  
  
"In love?"  
  
"With whom???"  
  
"Yoh Asakura isn't it obvious??? With her!"  
  
Yoh looked at her again and remembered her smile a while ago.  
  
"Maybe you are in love with her"  
  
He smiled at her again as he opened the door then they slowly walked back to their room while holding hands. They didn't notice the stare they're receiving and a jealous stare from someone.  
  
Finished again! Thanks for the reviews sorry I was really busy because we had a lot of monthly exams this week. The grading system is so hard I think my report card will end up being a valentine's card... I hope not! Anyway please review and take it easy on me again. (") 


	3. Is This Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king or any of its characters and I will say it every time I write a fan fiction.  
  
Newcomer  
  
Chapter 3: Is This Love???  
  
The two entered the room not noticing someone staring at them intently. Both were happy but decided to act naturally while the girl who was staring at them was angry or maybe jealous...  
  
"I won't let you take my Yoh away from me Kyouyama Anna," she murmured  
  
Yoh smiled as he led Anna to her seat, deep inside he was really happy he could jump up and down but he decided to act normal. Even if he's not showing how happy he is, there is something new about his smile.  
  
Yoh's POV  
  
"I think I really like her!"  
  
"But we only met yesterday..."  
  
"I'll just... uhhh what will I do???"  
  
"Wait! Of course I'll wait until she feels comfortable with me hanging around"  
  
"She's really pretty there's no doubt about that..."  
  
He was looking at Anna and Anna looked at him because she felt like Yoh was staring at her again. Yoh didn't know that he said something that made Anna blush and look away.  
  
"Beautiful..."  
  
He said but then he realized what he just did so he quickly looked down on his desk.  
  
"You're so stupid Yoh Asakura!!!" he told himself  
  
"Now you won't know what she feels for you..."  
  
He slowly lifted his head and looked at Anna who was now facing her own desk.  
  
Anna's POV  
  
"He's looking again..."  
  
"It would be nice if I catch him doing that again"  
  
She looked at him but she was surprised to see that he didn't take his eyes off her or smile sheepishly like he always does. But she was even more surprised when she heard what Yoh just said; "Beautiful" he said. After hearing this Anna blushed and looked away while Yoh faced his own desk.  
  
"What did he just say???"  
  
"He thinks I'm... beautiful..."  
  
"But why did he say that?"  
  
"We only met yesterday and..."  
  
She slowly turned her head to face Yoh who was looking at him with a bit of fear and embarrassment.  
  
"He loves me???"  
  
She was supposed to glare at him but instead she let out a small smile and felt heat rising up to her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks" she said  
  
Yoh's POV  
  
"Great I think I'm blushing now"  
  
"She must be angry at me..."  
  
But Yoh was surprised when Anna told him something, which gave him hope  
  
"Thanks" she said as she let out a small smile escape her lips.  
  
"She thanked me??"  
  
"She's not angry!!!"  
  
"Thank you very much Kami..."  
  
"Wait... that means..."  
  
"I can still tell her my feelings for her!"  
  
His eyes shone brightly then smile and after a few seconds he came back to his own self. The class began and as usual Yoh was busy staring and admiring his princess while Anna was writing. It appears that Anna was taking down notes but the truth is she is thinking of a certain brunette with an easy-going smile on his face and tanned skin.  
  
Yoh glanced at the clock and saw that the class will be dismissed in a few minutes.  
  
'Should I walk home with her?'  
  
'Yeah I should that way I'll know where she lives'  
  
'Darn I'm nervous again'  
  
The bell rang and the student was getting ready to go home. Anna was also preparing to go home when Yoh approached him slowly.  
  
'This is it Yoh stay calm' Yoh told himself  
  
'Why is he going this way?' Anna thought as she saw Yoh approaching her nervously  
  
"What is it?" she asked but refused to look at Yoh's face.  
  
"Uhhmmm... Anna... Can I walk home with youuuu?"  
  
Anna looked at him and tried to hide her smile but failed to do so. She just looked away and nodded.  
  
"Sure..." she said  
  
Yoh just smiled when he saw Anna smile she even let him walk home with her. So he waited for her until she got all her things then they walked home together. They were walking near the bridge when Yoh stole a glance at Anna; wisps of her blonde hair moving as she walks. She is so beautiful as he looked at her while the sky was red orange in color (you know the sunset). They walked a little more until they reached Anna's house, Yoh was surprised when he realized that they were neighbors.  
  
"Were here" said Anna  
  
She was confused when Yoh was now staring at the house.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"It's just that..." he thinks for a while  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
"Well, you can go home now... I'm going inside"  
  
"Go inside first I'll wait here" he said  
  
"Fine suit yourself" she started to enter the house when she stopped in her tracks and looked at him.  
  
"Bye and thanks I really enjoyed" she said  
  
She entered the house and closed the door behind her and smiled. Yoh was outside blushing madly.  
  
"I think this is my lucky day," he said  
  
"Wait for me my princess..." he smiled as he walked happily home.  
  
Whoohooo finished! I was working on this when I forgot what I was going to write. I'm so sad I didn't have many reviews. Well please read and review... 


	4. Good Morning?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King... again!  
  
Newcomer  
  
Chapter 4: Good Morning?  
  
The next day, Yoh woke up early and got ready for school he moved quickly so that he would have enough time to wait for someone before she goes to school. He was so excited that he was zooming inside the house.  
  
"Got to hurry..." he murmured  
  
He's wearing his usual clothes with his usual orange headphones seeing that he's ready he rushed out of the door and waited outside Kyouyama residence. He was whistling a tune when someone went out of the door. He peeked a little just in time to see the girl he was waiting for, of course that girl is Anna.  
  
'There she is,' he thought. So he walked out and smiled at Anna who was surprised at his appearance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Anna asked  
  
"Waiting for you," he replied with his usual sheepish grin  
  
"Oh really? You sure got up early," she said walking towards his direction.  
  
"Just wanted to go to school early." He lied  
  
"So you think my house looks like a school to you, where is your house anyway?"  
  
"Over there..." he pointed a beautiful traditional Japanese house nearby.  
  
"You didn't tell me were neighbors!" she shouted at him then walked away quickly pretending to be angry  
  
Yoh was really nervous; he doesn't want to make her angry with him that's the third to the last thing he wants to happen. So he followed her to ask for an apology.  
  
"I...I'm so sorry Anna...I don't want you to get angry at me...I just wanted to surprise you."  
  
By now Anna couldn't hide the smile that is forming in her lips so she let a smile out for a second but noticing that Yoh is moving beside her she managed to make a neutral expression.  
  
"It's okay..." she said then quickened her pace once more.  
  
Yoh was relieved so he quickened his pace too to catch up with her.  
  
"Are you sure your not mad?" he asked hesitatingly  
  
"Didn't I answer that a while ago?" she snapped  
  
"Yeah!" he shouted then he thought it wasn't a bad day after all.  
  
Anna's POV  
  
"Why is he so happy?"  
  
"Well I think he's really sweet...he's the first guy who had the courage to do that"  
  
"Judging his actions I think he really likes me..."  
  
"Gosh I wonder when will he confess?"  
  
"Anyway I'll just wait for this cute slowpoke"  
  
Having these thoughts she smiled even though she knows that Yoh is looking.  
  
Yoh's POV  
  
"I'm really glad she's not mad..."  
  
"But if I look at it I think she somehow...liked it"  
  
He looked at Anna and was surprised when he saw her smile; Yoh blushed madly then wandered in his thoughts again.  
  
"Is it just my imagination or she smiled at me???"  
  
"She's so cute specially when she's smiling."  
  
"I wonder if I'll tell her now..."  
  
"Yeah I really should I'll do it..." he thought then looked at Anna again to find that she noticed that he's been stealing glances at her  
  
"Maybe later..." then he looked down  
  
They already arrived at school when they heard their classmates say that there are no classes since the teachers are having an important meeting. Yoh looked at Anna, which is brushing her hair and getting ready to leave.  
  
'Come on Yoh tell her now...it's your chance" he murmured  
  
"Uhhh... Anna can you go at the park with me?" he asked her  
  
Anna looked at him and arched an eyebrow, she didn't answer so Yoh doesn't know whether it will be a yes or a no.  
  
"Why? What are we going to do there?" she asked  
  
"I've got something to tell you..."  
  
"And what might that be? Why don't you tell me right now?"  
  
"Please..." he begged giving her that puppy-dog look on his face  
  
"Fine" she finally answered  
  
"Yes! I'll wait for you outside" he said then he flashed her his most charming smile before rushing out of the room.  
  
Anna was mesmerized, she was thankful Yoh ran out of the room or she will be the one to be caught staring at him. She smiled to herself then made her way outside gently.  
  
"Are you ready?" Yoh asked  
  
"That's why I'm here already" she replied coldly  
  
Yoh did something, which surprised Anna; he grasped Anna's hand without telling her (Duh!). But Anna didn't mind his hand was so soothing warm. They walked to the park hand in hand. Anna didn't know that this place would be a very special place for her as time passes.  
  
Hello! Hey what happened to all of you I haven't received many reviews. Please review this one. Sorry if I can't name you again but thanks for the reviews you sent me I really appreciated it. Oh please send me more reviews I really need it. And for someone who asked me if the girl is Tamao, no she's not I'll just create someone else you see Tamao agrees that Anna is best for Yoh. What do you mean by the characters are "OOC" anyway? Anyway please read and REVIEW I really mean it. (")Please tell me what is OOC) 


	5. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king or any of its characters...  
  
Newcomer  
  
Chapter 5: Confession  
  
The leaves of sakuras were falling gently as two figures of a boy and a girl can be seen, they were heading to the park while holding hands of course they are Yoh and Anna. Both were walking in silence but nervousness can be seen on their faces. They sat at the nearby bench, which is facing the lake.  
  
"So... what now?" Anna asked  
  
'What are we going to do here anyway? It feels like something's going to happen' she thought  
  
Yoh took a deep breath and faced Anna then took her hand, he looked into her dark eyes that dared him to speak and do it already.  
  
"You know Anna, the first day I saw you, I think you're really beautiful... then when I first spoke to you, I don't know what I felt my heart just beats wildly and I cannot control my nervousness." He began as he took his gaze off the girl then into the lake. Anna looked at the lake too.  
  
"The next day I thought maybe I love you, but I knew that it's impossible since we just met yesterday... those three days that I spent with you has been special to me and will always be" he smiled as he remembered her first smile then he looked at Anna again.  
  
"Anna... I just wanted to tell you now that I..." he paused for a moment then continued.  
  
"I love you... I was planning to wait but something inside me says that I have to tell you now." He looked at Anna again to see what her reaction was, she was surprised that's for sure because her eyes widened a little when he said, "I love you very much Anna".  
  
Yoh's POV  
  
'I did it!'  
  
'I wonder what will be her decision...'  
  
'I can't take it if she won't talk to me anymore'  
  
He looked at her again, it seems that she's thinking. The uncomfortable silence remained there which, made Yoh nervous he didn't know whether it would be a yes or a no.  
  
Anna's POV  
  
'Is this true?'  
  
'I know I wished he'd tell me but I didn't expect it to be so sudden I mean...'  
  
'Nobody ever had the courage to tell me that he loves me'  
  
She looked at the floor while thinking  
  
'I wonder what he liked about me...'  
  
'Well, it won't hurt to ask him besides I have the right to know'  
  
"Yoh?"  
  
"Uhmmm yes?" he asked nervously  
  
"What do you like about me?"  
  
"Well you see... I like you because... you are yourself you are the most unique girl I've ever met. I know that I love you because I have this feeling that I cannot explain when I'm with you..." he smiled at her gently  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I wonder what will be my answer," she told him almost in a whisper. Yoh was really nervous he thought that he might pass out in front of her if she rejected him. Anna pretended to be thinking deep inside she was really happy about his answer and she knows what will her answer be.  
  
She stood up and walked away from him, which surprised Yoh. He followed Anna then they reached the side of the lake where Anna leaned on a sakura tree, Yoh looked at her with adoring eyes.  
  
"I love you too Yoh" she said then blushed a bit  
  
Yoh was surprised and happy when she heard those three sweet words that Anna just said. Without warning he embraced her tightly and Anna placed her arms around his neck. Yoh pulled away a little to look into her eyes, those eyes that held so many hidden feelings. He leaned closer to her then brushed his lips against hers, she gasped then it turned into a sigh. Feeling no resistance he deepened the kiss while hugging her tighter. After a few second they pulled away then smiled at each other, the feeling that they felt the very first time they met each other is now clear.  
  
Yoh took her hand and smiled at her he was so happy he could shout so that the whole world will know how happy he is. Anna however was silent but the silence was so sweet as if they were whispering words of love to each other. Yoh pulled her closer to him as they walked heading to bench where they sat earlier.  
  
"So I suppose I can call you my girlfriend now..." he said while grinning  
  
"I said I love you too when you told me right?" she asked  
  
"Yeah" he confirmed  
  
"Then it's understood," she said as she relaxed into his embrace  
  
"Anna?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you too Yoh."  
  
Hello there! I think this chapter is not very good because I don't know anything about confessions of love of a boy to a girl never had experience in that they say I'm still young and that is so true. I know my fan fiction is OOC but I think it's nice because I' am really working hard on it. Thanks for telling me what OOC means I really appreciate it. I don't think Hao will be in this fan fiction I don't want him to be heartbroken because he doesn't have a partner I don't know who his partner is Jeanne or Mari? Anyway read and review because reading those reviews tells me to write the next chapter quickly. 


	6. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king!!! I just love it!!!

Newcomer Chapter 6:Planning 

The couple (Yoh and Anna) sat in silence. Yoh's arm was wrapped around Anna's shoulder and Anna was leaning on Yoh's chest, they're just looking at the lake smiling and enjoying their time in each other's arms. Anna looked up to glance at Yoh who just happened to take his gaze away from the lake and is now staring at her.

"Would you like to walk?" Yoh asked softly

"Sure," Anna replied as she slowly stood up.

Yoh just looking at her when she stood up his hands were on either side of his cheek then he smiled at Anna.

"What now?" she asked

"You know, you have no idea how beautiful you are Anna," he said admiringly

"Thanks." She muttered then turned around so that her back was facing Yoh. Yoh stood up and embraced Anna from behind then he took her hand.

"Come on." He said while grinning

Anna followed Yoh and once again they let the sweet silence take over between them once again. They were near the road since they were out of the park when a girl with shoulder-length black hair and black eyes saw them. The girl was Madison Yoh's classmate; she quickly hid behind a tree while looking at them pure anger and jealousy taking over her. She looked at them as they disappear from her sight.

"How dare you Kyouyama, you're really challenging me huh?" she whispered

"You will feel my wrath soon," then she walked away.

Anna and Yoh was now strolling along the streets on their way to the small coffee shop, they decided to have a coffee together since they don't have much to do. They sat near the window then the waiter approached them.

"May I take your order ma'am, sir?"

"One cappuccino please how about you Anna?" Yoh asked

"The same." She replied

"Oh and add two slices (it's slices right?) of strawberry cake please." Yoh said then smiled at Anna

"Two cappuccinos and two strawberry cakes... please wait while we prepare your order," said the waiter then he left to get their orders.

"Anna?" Yoh suddenly asked

"For the third time Yoh, what is it?" asked Anna

"Why do you love meee?" he said while making those puppy-dog eyes

Anna shook her head in disbelief for what this guy is doing to her.

"Because... uhmmm..."

"Yessss..." Yoh said expectantly

"Because..." Then the waiter who was holding a tray with their orders cut her off.

Yoh's face fell on the table as the waiter placed their order in front of them. Anna took her cappuccino and strawberry cake. The waiter went beside Yoh and whispered something.

"Sorry about that... why don't you take her to the amusement park this coming Saturday?"

Yoh's eyes shone then whispered back an "Arigatou." Then the waiter left.

Anna looked at Yoh's sudden change of mood then she quirked an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asked

"Oh nothing, come on let's eat." He said happily.

Anna ate the cake quietly then she drinks the cappuccino slowly, while Yoh was absent-mindedly eating his cake while thinking about his plans for Saturday. Anna was looking at him curiously because he just grabbed his hot cup of cappuccino and drank it quickly as if it was water, which made him shout.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" he shouted then looked at Anna and grinned

"What's happening to you you've been absent-minded since that waiter whispered something to you. Tell me what did he tell you?" she asked

"Uhhh... well would you like to go to the amusement park this coming Saturday?" Yoh asked

"So that's what's bothering you,"

"Ehe he he yeah."

"Fine." Then she looked out of the window and let a small smile form on her lips. She finds the acts of her new boyfriend totally sweet. Yoh somehow caught a glimpse of her smile and smiled too.

"She's really beautiful," he told himself

"Anna I'm going to pay the bill okay just stay here." Said Yoh as he stood up.

"Don't worry I won't go anywhere." She replied

Yoh went to the cashier happily since Anna agreed to got the amusement park with him, he saw the waiter near the counter and the waiter asked him if Anna agreed Yoh nodded happily as he paid the bill then went towards Anna. The waiter placed his arms around the cashier's waist (of course the cashier is a girl) while they are both looking at Yoh and Anna.

"You know honey they remind me of us when we were young." He whispered

"But I guess the boy has more courage than you. Who will be thinking that you would ask my friend to ask me out on date?" the lady told her husband

"Hey I was shy okay." The waiter said then he walked away and glanced at his wife who just gave him a smile.

Yoh is now taking Anna home, they were walking quietly and Yoh was holding Anna's hand. Anna just smiled at him; he treasured those smiles that she gave him as if it was the last. Then they arrived at the gate of Anna's house where Anna bid goodbye to Yoh.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Then she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek as she ran towards the door.

Yoh stood there dumbfounded and smiled at himself. Then he placed his hand on his cheek feeling it's warmth. After standing there for a couple of seconds he placed his hands inside his pockets and walked home.

"I can't wait for Saturday!" he yelled

Anna heard Yoh's shout and peeked outside the window of her room to see Yoh walking away.

"Silly guy." She murmured

Periodic exams are finished!! Yay! Saturday is coming I'm going to watch Shaman King! I'm going to see Yoh! I'm going to see Anna! I can't wait for Saturday! Hey how about this one? Like it? Please read and review. I guess Madison's appearance would be on chapter 7 or chapter 8. Please read and review! I love reviews! I love my reviewers! ( ") 


	7. New Classmates and Basketball

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King... but I hope someday I will...

Newcomer 

**Chapter 7: New Classmates and Basketball**

Friday morning there are classes again and like what happened the day before Yoh was waiting outside of Anna's gate. Then Anna went out of the door and saw Yoh smiling at her as if she just brightened up his day. He offered his hand and she took the offered hand gently and walked with him to school.

"Anna we're going to Tokyo tomorrow," Yoh started

"Why?" Anna asked

"Because we're going to the amusement park remember?" He said slightly disappointed

"Of course I remember I was just joking, I just wanted to see your reaction," then she laughed lightheartedly. Yoh looked at her in amazement as his eyes shone brightly and his smile widen.

"Your... you're laughing Anna!" he said happily

"Of course I' am laughing I can't help it when I see you being dumbfounded like that," she said while gaining control on herself once again.

"Well I think I'll just have to be dumbfounded every time just to hear the combination of melody, harmony and rhythm in your laugh," Yoh said grinning

Anna slightly blushed when she heard his comment then looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"I guess your paying too much attention on your music lessons." She said

"Maybe I' am," he replied as he kissed her cheek lightly and tightened his grip on her hand as they were nearing the school.

They entered the room and sat on their respective seat with Yoh looking at Anna, Anna smiling a bit, Manta smiling as he glanced at the two and Madison glaring at Anna and Yoh with fire on her background. The teacher entered the room and told them to follow him in the laboratory room.

The room was large with tables and chairs for two people. They were divided partner by partner and Anna's partner was Manta while Yoh's partner was Madison (the heck?!?). Anna and Manta's table was beside Yoh and Madison's. They started the experiment on finding the acidity of the vinegar (Thank my Chemistry teacher for that). Madison was always sticking herself near Yoh while Yoh just keep on backing away, Anna looked at them and was pretty happy on Yoh's reactions.

"Hey Yoh what about this one?" asked Madison while moving closer to Yoh

"Wait a minute I'm still pouring the base on the vinegar, we studied that yesterday didn't we?" was Yoh's reply to Madison who was now getting irritated.

"Anna don't you think Madison is a bit irritating?" Manta asked Anna while watching Yoh and Madison.

"... Leave them Yoh wouldn't act like that would he?" Anna replied as she slowly poured the base to the vinegar until it turned slightly pink.

"Err... no of course he wouldn't" Manta said as he saw that the teacher was nearing them.

"Very Good Miss Kyouyama! Look here class the vinegar will turn slightly pink when you poured the right amount of base in the vinegar." The teacher said as he gave the small beaker with the pink liquid back to Anna.

"Ms. Madison I think you'll have to repeat, you can pour the vinegar in the sink and Ms. Anna you can wash the other beaker now." Said the teacher while looking at the very bright pink liquid on Madison's hand since she took the beaker from Yoh and poured almost the entire base in it. Madison looked pissed and then looked at Anna who was on her way to the sink then looked at the teacher again who was walking away, she took a beaker with vinegar and spilled it intently on Anna's shirt their classmates looked at the two then started murmuring. The teacher looked at the two then a student said Madison spilled it on Anna intently. Anna closed her eyes trying so hard not slap Madison's head off her hand closing into a tightened fist while Yoh ran to her and quickly gave her a handkerchief to wipe the liquid off.

"Here Anna use this." He said handing Anna an orange handkerchief while eyeing Madison.

"No thanks Yoh that would smell like vinegar I think I'll use my PE uniform instead." She replied then looked at the teacher.

"Ms. Madison you are going to have a little talk with me after this while you Ms. Kyouyama can change into your PE uniform and wear it the rest of the day I will inform your teachers about that. If I'm not mistaken your PE teacher asked you all to bring an extra shirt because you'll play basketball? Go and change your clothes now Ms. Anna." The teacher said then the bell rang.

Yoh escorted Anna to the women's dressers then waited for her outside while Madison was having a "little chat" with their teacher.

"What the heck did I do to her?" Anna muttered to herself as she went out to see Yoh only staring at her.

"Now what?" she asked while snapping her fingers in Yoh's face

Yoh gained his composure then smiled at Anna again.

"You know you're really beautiful it's the very first time I saw you wear a PE uniform." He said as he looked at Anna.

"Well thank you," she said then walked away from him into the classroom with Yoh following her closely.

The boys in their class stopped talking when Anna entered the room; she was wearing those short pink pants and a pink t-shirt and Yoh was walking beside her. They sat on their seats again and listened to their lessons. The teacher was finished and the bell rang indicating PE class. The other student including Yoh and the other boys and girls went to the dressers to change clothes. Anna walked to the gym and sat on the floor after a few minutes Yoh came dashing to her side and smiled again.

"Class you will be having many new classmates and I mean many." Then a blue haired Ainu boy followed by a violet haired Chinese boy followed by a blue haired Ainu girl and at last a pink haired girl.

"Introduce yourselves now," the teacher said

"Hi I'm Horo Horo!" said the blue haired Ainu happily then sat beside Yoh happily.

"Hello my name is Pirika I' am Horo Horo's little sister nice to meet you all." Pirika said as she sat in front of her brother.

"My name is Ren Tao." Then Ren sat beside Pirika.

"Hello my name is Tamao Tamamura and I'm glad to meet you all." The pink haired girl said then sat beside Horo quickly.

"Okay class we will now begin you can play basketball now." Said the teacher

"Hey what's your name?" said Horo tapping Yoh's shoulder.

"Hey big brother, aren't you ashamed of yourself? You should've asked politely." Pirika scolded her brother.

"Awww come on I'm sure he doesn't mind." Mumbled Horo

"My name is Yoh and this is Anna my girlfriend." Yoh said as he smiled

"Hey guys come here! I found someone sane enough to talk to and hang around with!" shouted Horo

"What's the matter now bird-brain?" asked Ren

"Hey stick head I just found someone to hang around with! They're normal I tell you. Hey Yoh you know we're friends here Ren, Me, Tamao and Pirika." Said Horo happily

"Hello there I presume you already know our names." Said Pirika

"Yeah we already know you all nice to meet you." Said Anna

"Then we're a gang! That includes me, Tamao, Pirika, Ren, Yoh and Anna!" exclaimed Horo.

"That was fast." Said Ren

"Yeah and we're all couples!" said Pirika as she hugged Ren's arm."

"Yeah Tamao is my girlfriend and Ren is my sister's boyfriend." Said Horo.

"You know it won't hurt if we talk for a while." Said Yoh

"Ms. Kyouyama! We need you here." The teacher shouted

"Well I'll have to pass I need to play now." Said Anna coldly as she stood up.

"Goodluck dearie!" shouted Yoh as Anna walked away.

"Shut up!" shouted Anna as her classmates were teasing her.

"Two teams are going to fight now okay the blue team and the read team you can take your armbands now. Only girls will be playing except for the newcomers and boys will watch." The teacher said.

Anna was on the red team while Madison was on the blue team. Madison was looking at Anna furiously.

"I will win this one Kyouyama." She whispered but Anna heard her.

"I will make you pay Madison and you will be eating dust later." Anna told Madison with her usual death-glare.

The teacher blow the whistle and threw the ball Anna's tall team mate got the ball and passed it to her other team mate with a ponytail but Madison got the ball.

"Where are you Kyouyama?" Madison murmured as she looked around her.

"Here I' Am." Said Anna as she quickly took the ball from Madison and ran to the three-point line and threw the ball, which didn't fail her so they're team got 3 points.

"Gee Yoh your girlfriend is a great player you know." Horo whispered but Yoh didn't answer instead he just looked at Anna proudly.

The game continued and Anna's team won with a score of 24-13. Anna walked back to Yoh and his friends and Yoh gave her a towel and a bottle of mineral water.

"Thanks." She muttered

"Hey are you a player? You're just great!" Horo shouted

"Well if you think I'm great I would like to see if Yoh could play like that later." She said as she smiled at Yoh.

"Of course I could play like that! I will dedicate my game to my Anna." He smiled

"Just do it already." Said Anna as she made him stand up already.

"Yeah but I'll take my award later!" Yoh said as he walked away.

Hey there people! How come I only got maybe those were 6 or 7 reviews I want more reviews! Anyways I skipped school today so I made chapter 7. I'm expecting many reviews from you people I just like having those reviews. Just reading those gives me inspiration to write faster. Thanks for the people who reviewed Newcomer! I'll update this quickly if you give me many many reviews.

Please read and review!! ( ") 


	8. My Reward

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king... I watched it a few hours ago!!!

Newcomer 

**Chapter 8:My Reward**

Yoh ran towards the teacher and he was at the red team, he wore his armband and they began to play. The players are now scrambling in the court while Yoh was taking the ball from their opponent when they are busy doing a defense stance. Anna is just watching how Yoh play she had no idea he is that good, so good that he is certainly qualified to join the varsity.

"I already know the results!!!" shouted Horo

"He's a player alright." Agreed Ren

The newcomers stopped talking so they decided to shout except for Tamao who just clapped her hands.

"The game is over! The score is 30-16 red team won." Said the teacher then he dismissed class.

Yoh walked towards the group grinning, as Anna was the one who handed him a towel and a bottle of mineral water.

"Hey Yoh! You're a good player just wait until I get my uniform I will beat you hahaha!!!" blurted Horo while Yoh sweat dropped

"A strong wind is blowing I'm surprised the school hasn't collapsed yet." Murmured Ren as he walked away from the group with Pilica and Tamao

"Hey where are you going?!?" Horo asked

"They said we have to talk to the principal did you forgot that already?" Tamao asked her clueless boyfriend

"Oh yeah I almost forgot oh well, see you on Monday Yoh!" Horo shouted while his sister dragged him followed by Ren and Tamao

"Okay see you later guys!" shouted Yoh while waving at them then he looked at Anna.

"So that's why you're confident. You didn't tell me you're a good player." She said

"Thanks! And Anna?" Yoh said while smiling at her again

"What is it?" she said looking at him because she knows it's about his reward

"I think I'll tell you what I want as a reward," he said sweetly

"Yes I know you'll say that now what is it that you want?" Anna asked

Yoh's POV

"Should I tell her?"

"Well it's just a kiss and she's my girlfriend."

"But I want her to do it because she wants to and not because of a ..."

"Stupid deal,"

"I won't tell her about it anymore besides, we have a date tomorrow."

Yoh smiled at Anna then they walked towards the school building while Anna was getting impatient waiting for what Yoh will say.

"So what about you're reward?" Anna asked

"Nah forget about it." Was Yoh's reply

"What?" Anna asked

"I said forget it, it doesn't matter anymore." Yoh said

"Fine but I don't understand one second you're so excited about it then suddenly you change your mind." Anna said as she quickened her pace to the room

Anna took her bag and went out of the room and Yoh ran to follow her. They walked home in silence until they reached Anna's house.

"Okay bye." Anna said

"Bye see you tomorrow." Yoh said and smiled as he turned his back on Anna.

"Oh and Yoh one more thing,"

Yoh turned to look at Anna and was surprised when Anna kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks." Anna muttered before walking back a little.

Yoh didn't let her go away easily so he pulled her closer to him by encircling his arms around her waist and kissing her on the lips once more.

"Thank you too." Said Yoh as he released Anna and waited for her to go inside the house.

"Well I guess Kami-sama didn't forget about my wish after all.

Hello guys pretty short chapter huh? Don't worry I'll work on the next chappie and I will make it long I promise. Thanks for the reviews I really like reading those reviews. I think I had a writer's block this week; I thought I was going to lose my sanity. Anyways please read and review! Oh and I will really appreciate it if you will send some ideas please review!!! ( ") 


	9. Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King... at least I own this fan fiction and I' am proud of it!!!

Newcomer 

**Chapter 9: Reasons**

Yoh woke up at the sound of his alarm clock and headed straight to the bathroom to take a bath. He was smiling and humming a tune as he enjoyed the water coming from the shower.

"I hope Anna and I will have a really good time." He said to himself as he took his towel and went to his room to change his clothes.

Yoh wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans of course he still wore his orange headphones (can't think of him without his headphones!!!) as he hurriedly ate breakfast.

Meanwhile at Anna's place:

Anna woke up early too and took a bath; she was excited since it's her first time to go in a far place with Yoh. Tokyo is really far that's why she woke up early. After taking a bath Anna changed her clothes; she wore a yellow three fourth with a white belt and bootleg jeans. Then she also ate breakfast and packed some rice balls inside a small Tupperware and placed it inside her bag. She was done with her preparations when she heard a whistle outside she knew it was Yoh. She took her bag and went outside as quietly as possible while Yoh kept on humming as if he's in deep thought.

Yoh's POV

"I wonder if Anna's ready yet,"

"I'll just wait for her to come out."

"I wish she'll come out soon,"

"I want to see what she wears, not that I care that much though..."

"She looks gorgeous no matter what she wears,"

Yoh looked in front of him and recalled Anna's laughter his eyes closed.

"I wish she'll laugh like that today"

"She'll always be the Anna that I love."

"But how come I'm that sure about my feelings for her,"

"Hey! I almost forgot I asked her why she loves me and I haven't got any answer. I'll ask her before this day ends." He decided as he smiled to himself excitedly.

"Looks like someone is really excited." Anna said as she went beside Yoh and looked at him curiously. Yoh almost jumped then looked at Anna, he then found himself staring at Anna again goodness she's really gorgeous.

"What? You don't like it? Fine I'll go change then." Said Anna walking away until Yoh embraced her from behind and leaned his head on the crook of her neck.

"You're gorgeous you know that?" Yoh asked

Anna blushed a little and answered with a "No but now I know about it so can we go now if we want to get there early."

Yoh let her go and took her hand as they walked towards the station. They rode the train to Tokyo and Anna admired the beautiful sight as she gazed out of the window, Yoh was also admiring a beautiful sight he is looking straight to Anna's beautiful and happy face. Yoh sighed he thinks no he knows that he is the happiest man on earth when Anna is with him, just looking at her face makes him so happy and completes the rest of his day.

"What now?" Anna asked

"Is it your first time to go here Anna?" Yoh asked

"No why?" Anna asked quirking an eyebrow

"Well, you seem so happy and I'm just glad no, happy too." Yoh said as he enveloped her hand with his.

Anna looked at him with indifference but deep inside she was really happy too. The train stopped and they went down the station with Yoh still holding Anna's hand they rode a taxi then they arrived at the amusement park. Anna looked around she doesn't know where to go first so she just stood there and let Yoh say where they are going. She was right Yoh looked at her and pointed towards roller coaster.

"Come on Anna it'll be great!" Yoh said as he looked at Anna looking for any sign of approval he didn't know where she wants to go first whether it will be on the horror house, bumper cars, the Ferris wheel or they will eat first.

"Let's go then," said Anna as she and Yoh walked towards the designated place.

Yoh and Anna sat on the seat as the man placed on the safety etc. etc. They were finally ready and they were at the front seat. (Wah! I won't sit there!!! I'll die and won't be able to continue writing anymore!!!) They sat there still holding hands while the other people wanted to cry already. The roller coaster started to move it was slow at first but gradually became faster and faster; the other passengers were crying already while Yoh and Anna was laughing strange they seem to think that it is fun. Yoh looked at Anna who was laughing along with him and held her hands tighter. They soon got down from the roller coaster and sat on a nearby bench.

"That was fun!" commented Anna

"Yeah it was really fun since you are laughing while the other people are crying their eyes out!" said Yoh as he laughed again

"You laughed too you know!" said Anna

Suddenly Yoh's stomach started to grumble the trip was long and he was really hungry, he looked at Anna and smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"That kinda made me hungry..." Yoh said

"Yeah I know you'll get hungry so I decided to make some rice balls." Anna said as she took out the container from her bag and opened it.

Yoh looked at the rice balls then Anna handed him one.

"Arigatou!!!" Yoh said as he ate the rice ball.

Anna looked at him; she wanted to know what Yoh's reaction would be besides she made the rice balls especially for him.

"Wow Anna it's really good!!!" said Yoh as he took another one

"Well thank you Yoh." Said Anna as she took a bite from her own rice ball then she looked at Yoh who had rice on his face.

"You sure eat messy." Said Anna as she handed Yoh a handkerchief.

"Well I don't mind it's really good!" Yoh said

"Why did you bring food anyway Anna, I'm sure you know that there are restaurants here." Yoh asked

"I just wanted to prepare something." Said Anna

Yoh smiled at her widely and took her hand again; they walked at the park and had fun. Time passes by so quickly it was five o' clock already and the sun is setting, so the couple went to the Ferris wheel and watched the sunset. They sat together inside the Ferris wheel and smiled at themselves.

"Anna can I ask you something?" Yoh asked

"What is it?" Anna asked as she looked at him

"Well I remembered that you didn't answer my question back at the coffee shop and I was wondering if you could answer it now, you know... why you love me..." Yoh asked

"Wait let me think." Lied Anna she was actually waiting for the man outside to open the door and tell them that they have to go down. Yoh looked at her expectantly when the man outside did open the door and Yoh knew that they have to go down already. Yoh sighed as he went down and took Anna's hand he knew that Anna wouldn't answer the question just yet so he stopped bugging her about it.

Anna's POV

"Well Yoh didn't seem to ask me anymore"

"Maybe he thinks that I don't want to tell him the reason and decided to give up already."

"I wonder why I love Yoh Asakura..."

Anna thought as she remembered her first day at school, Yoh was actually the one to catch her attention and she actually liked him. Then she remembered the day when Yoh told her that he loves her even though they just met; remembering these moments made Anna smile at herself.

"Because he cares for me and because I just do my heart tells me so."

Yoh looked at Anna when he suddenly smiled, Yoh smiled at himself too he was happy that Anna enjoyed then he took her hands as they walked inside the train. Anna fell asleep while leaning on Yoh's shoulder while Yoh played with her hair while his other hand was holding her hand. He was a little disappointed that Anna didn't answer his question but happy because Anna obviously had a great time.

"You know I don't care whether you answer my question or not Anna," he whispered

"I' am just happy that you're the girl I fell in love with and I love you because you are yourself and because I just do." Yoh finished as he gently pushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

They already arrived at the station and Yoh and Anna walked home.

"Well see you tomorrow..." said Yoh as he hugged Anna

"Thanks Yoh and I love you." Said Anna as she returned his hug

"I love you too," said Yoh as he nuzzled her hair

"Yoh?" Anna asked

"Hm?"

"I love you because I just do and my heart tells me so and you care for me the way I care for you," said Anna answering his question while they were at the coffee shop and at the amusement park

Yoh smiled fondly at her and pulled her closer to him

"Thanks," he said as he kissed her

"You're very welcome." Said Anna as she kissed him back

After a few minutes of eternity they pulled away and Yoh watched Anna walk inside the house again as he flashed the most beautiful smile he could muster. Much to his surprise Anna flashed him her most beautiful smile, which made Yoh smile even more. He walked home with a really big smile on his face and he kept on smiling as he went to sleep.

Hello there!! Whew I'm really tired it's nine o' clock and I finished this chapter today and I know that chapter eight was a crap so only three people cared to give me reviews... Thank you people I hope I can make up with this chapter I really tried to make it long but I was out of ideas when it was about the rides in an amusement park you see, I'm a couch potato... no more like a computer potato! Please read and review!!! Hello Kura-chan!!! I'll e-mail you soon!!! Oh and aaaa322 thanks for the idea I'll think about it!!

Please Read and Review!!!


	10. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King... I'm really tired of typing that every time I write a fanfic maybe a more creative way of typing it will do!! Anyway on with the story...

Newcomer 

**Chapter 10: Goodbye**

Yoh woke up the next morning with his smile still plastered on his face. He got up, took a bath, made breakfast, and ate. He washed the dishes and went outside. He was walking at the park alone while listening to his headphones then he sat on a bench under a tree. He didn't know that someone was hiding behind a tree not so far from the bench he was sitting at.

Madison: It's time for the plan; let's see what you can do about this Kyouyama.

Madison walked towards Yoh who noticed her and she sat down beside him. Yoh took his headphones off but didn't look at her.

"Yoh?" Madison said breaking the silence between them

"What?" Yoh asked

"I know you're angry at me so I just want to say sorry." Said Madison

"Don't apologize to me apologize to Anna." Yoh replied coldly

"I will so you're not angry anymore?" Madison asked sweetly

Yoh naturally being good-natured nodded and smiled at her not noticing the evil grin forming on her face.

Meanwhile:

Anna was walking to the park from the grocery store. She has a smile on her face just remembering what had happened the day before makes her eyes sparkle with happiness. She saw the sakura trees which mean she is near the park then she remembered when Yoh told her that he loves her, he blossoms were falling on them too just like this. When she was near the gate she saw two familiar figures standing from the bench; it was Yoh and Madison. Anna let out a gasp realizing whom the two figures was and worse Madison heard her. Madison looked at the corner of her eye and saw Anna peeking behind the gate she smiled evilly then looked at Yoh with that I'm-sweet-and-you-can't-resist-me look. Then she quickly wrapped her arms around Yoh's neck and kissed him on the lips. Yoh was surprised he didn't know how to react then they heard a thud from the gate. Anna stood there quite shocked then quickly picked up the grocery bag and ran away. Yoh quickly pushed Madison away and ran after Anna who was already far from him (she's a fast runner) but he managed to catch up with her. Yoh grabbed Anna's wrist and hugged her.

"Anna I'm sorry I didn't... it's Madison... she..." said Yoh while hugging Anna tighter.

"Just SHUT UP! Leave me alone!" shouted Anna as she managed to get away from his hold.

"Anna wait!" said Yoh helplessly

"You LIAR!!" was Anna managed to say as she ran way from him and running towards her house which was not far away.

"Anna I'm sorry..." Yoh muttered then walked towards his own house while looking at Anna's window trying to see if Anna was looking outside but no luck. He sadly went inside his house and shut the door of his room.

"Yoh how could you?" said Anna while lying on the bed crying until she heard a phone call.

"Hello Kyouyama residence who is it?" Anna said

"Oh Anna this is your mom you see your dad and I decided to go home and live with you in Tokyo I'm afraid you have to leave school... since were arriving by tomorrow." Said Anna mom

"Okay it's fine with me I'll pack up now." Said Anna

"Okay bye and see you." Said Anna's mom and they hung up

Anna changed her clothes and went to the school to say that she's leaving she took her report card and she's ready, then she walked home and looked at Yoh's house tears falling from her eyes then quickly went inside her own house.

"Goodbye... Yoh" she whispered

Next morning:

Yoh woke up and got ready for school this time he walked to Anna's gate and stood there for a while so that he may explain everything to her but she didn't come out. Yoh thought she went to school already so he walked alone to school until Manta saw him.

"Hey Yoh!" Manta shouted

"Oh hey Manta." Said Yoh weakly

"Something wrong?" Manta asked

"Uhh you see..." then Yoh told Manta the story

"That Madison is such a snake." Manta muttered

"I just want to apologize and explain everything to her." Yoh said

They reached the classroom and Yoh didn't see Anna on her seat.

"Yoh!" Horo Horo called

"What?" Yoh asked

"Good morning!" then he looked at the empty chair behind Yoh

"Where's Anna?" Horo asked

"I don't know we had a fight yesterday I'll tell you about it later." Said Yoh weakly

The teacher entered the room and they began their class. The time was so slow as if the clock wasn't moving. Finally the bell rang and the same thing happened Yoh not listening, Manta worried but still attentive, Horo asking stupid questions, Pilica and Tamao eyeing him and Ren looking at Horo disgusted until it was break time.

The gang went under a sakura tree and talked about the problem Yoh told the whole story again then they began the discussion.

"Okay you must go and apologize to her today." Pilica suggested

"Yeah and make Madison tell her the truth." Horo said

"I'll beat the truth out of that Madison." Said Tamao who was now angry despite of her good-natured ness.

Ren looked at her and Pilica who had just joined her and sweat dropped.

"Yeah I'll talk to her later..." said Yoh until the bell rang

"Come on we gotta hurry! It's the last class you know after this Yoh can go and apologize to Anna and explain everything to her." Said Pilica as they all ran towards the school.

They entered the room and they sat on their chairs. The teacher came holding a class record and checked the attendance. All the students were called but Anna's name wasn't heard. The teacher closed the record and said that he has an announcement.

"Listen class Miss Kyouyama will not go to school anymore she left already for Tokyo to live with her parents who just came back from States."

Yoh was shocked he just stared blankly on the board while the gang looked at him very worried. The class went on the bell rang already Yoh was the first student to leave the school he ran to Anna's place and saw that it was bare, the gate was locked and there's no one inside. Yoh ran to the park but still Anna wasn't there, he sat on the bench tears streaming down his face when suddenly he felt that someone is watching him.

From behind a tree Madison saw Yoh, she was so guilty she didn't know it would go this far. That morning when Madison didn't go to school, she went to Anna's house.

(Flashback)

"Anna don't go! It's not Yoh's fault it was my fault I already told you right?!" said Madison

"Madison I already told my parents that I'll live with them. They want to make up with me for their faults." Said Anna calmly

"But... what about Yoh?" Madison asked

"Here give this to him and apologize to him." Said Anna as she handed Madison an envelope

"But"

"Go now..." said Anna

After that Madison went out.

(End of Flashback)

"Who's there?" Yoh asked as he turned his head wiping away his tears.

"Yoh it's me." Madison said as she stepped from the tree

"What are you doing here?!? Look what you just did!!! She left me already!!! Are you happy?!?! I know it hurts for her and it also hurts me to think that she's hurt!!" shouted Yoh

"Look I'm sorry okay? I apologized to her this morning and explained everything she just told me to give you this." Said Madison as she handed Yoh the envelope then she ran off.

"Anna..." murmured Yoh as he opened the envelope

_Dear Yoh,_

I'm sorry for misjudging you it just hurts me to see you with another girl when you just told me you love me. Don't worry Yoh she explained everything Madison said it wasn't your fault. I was relieved when I heard that. Thank you Yoh for loving me and I won't be angry if you find another girl I know I deserve it. But if you wouldn't find another girl I'll come back if you'll wait.

Anyway I'll come back even though you have another girl to love. I can't tell you when but I promise I'll come back and don't forget me don't forget that I love you and I always will.

Love,

Anna

"Anna... I love you too. I won't find anybody else you're the only girl I will love I will wait for you no matter how long Anna." Yoh murmured

He went home still holding the letter in his hands.

Hello guys! Chapter eleven might be the last chapter you know I promise I'll name all my reviewers in the next chappie. Hey I worked really hard for this you know I hope you liked it!!! Oh thanks aaaa322 I got the idea so I decided to put it in the fanfic! I think it's a little like UFO Baby's ending. But I'm really happy!!! What do you think will happen? When will Anna come back oh and take note Yoh and Anna are sophomores! Second year high school!!! Please read and review!!! I wish I will have many reviews and tell me if you don't want me to end it okay? It might change my mind. Kura-chan thanks for the support you'll do fine in school I can feel it!! Please Read and Review!!! ;)


	11. Waiting for You

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King but it's okay I'll just watch it!!!

Newcomer 

**Chapter 11: Waiting for You**

Yoh was walking along the corridors and stared outside the window, he saw the blossoms of the sakura trees falling and a certain blossom landed beside him. He picked it up gently and took something from his pocket, a letter. He opened it carefully and read it again then he folded it again and placed it inside his pocket.

"Anna... I love you..." he whispered

A few minutes later a few girls walked toward him and he turned to talk to them.

"Hello Yoh... uhhh we were just thinking if you would like to go to the prom with me." The brown haired girl began

"No he will come with me!" the girl with black hair shouted

"He will come with me and only me!" The other girl with gold hair shouted at the two

"Uhh... sorry I don't mean to be rude but I don't think I'll go." Said Yoh as he ran off leaving the girls in awe

Yoh ran towards the room avoiding the girls he is already a senior and the prom is near he didn't want any other date besides Anna. Yoh still believes that she'll come back he will wait for her and that's final.

"Hey Yoh!!!" Horo yelled

"Hey Horo!" said Yoh

"Do you have a date already?" he asked

"I don't think I'm going..." said Yoh

"Aww come on Yoh you didn't go last year!" said Pirika as she dragged Ren along with her

"Yes Yoh I suggest you go it's the last year." Tamao said

Yoh didn't have a chance to talk the teacher entered the room and they rushed to sit on their chairs. As usual roll call then they discussed the prom since it's homeroom.

"I know that you are all excited on the upcoming prom so I think there's no need for me to tell you that everyone must go we will have guests from other schools." The teacher said

Yoh looked disappointed about the decision but decided that he will go but he will not dance with anybody. There were whispers around the room until a guy knocked on the door.

"Excuse me I'm here to do deliveries." Said the guy

The teacher looked at the guy he has an Elvis Presley style hair wearing a read polo and he has a cart full of roses and gifts behind him. The teacher nodded he knew that the said guy is Ryu their security guard which offered his services for the "lovebirds" as Ryu had said.

"Okay lovebirds! Here are your gifts from your special someones!" said Ryu as he proceeded in giving the gifts.

Horo looked at Tamao with a little jealousy because Tamao received three red roses while Ren and Pirika keep on stealing glances at each other since both received many roses. Horo stopped staring at them when Ryu handed him a bunch of chocolates, which, he immediately opened and ate. Yoh looked at them amusingly he didn't expect to receive anything he would like even if he got a couple of chocolates from girls. Yoh was just looking at his friends especially Horo who was quite enjoying himself while eating the chocolates given to Yoh which Yoh had decided to give to him. Yoh was surprised when Ryu went to his seat and handed him a letter.

"Special delivery from a friend of mine for a special someone!" Ryu said happily

Yoh took the letter and hid it in his pocket while muttering a thank you to Ryu.

"Thanks Sir! And of course one for you from your dear wife!" said Ryu as he handed the teacher a box of chocolate.

The teacher smiled and thanked Ryu. He looked at the students who are giving him cute please-don't-give-us-lessons-today look. The teacher looked at his students and waved his arms in defeat.

"Okay I'll try to convince the faculty not to give you classes today so that you can thank your special someones." Said their teacher as he walked out of the room.

"Yay!" said the students as some ran outside to see their special someones while Yoh quietly went out of the room and headed towards the rooftop. He walked quietly as he remembered the first time he saw Anna smile when he took her to the rooftop. He pushed the door open and sat on the corner tears went down his cheeks as he remembered Anna. Yoh wiped away the tears and took the letter from his pocket and opened it.

_Dear Yoh,_

_I wonder if you're going to the prom... I hope you'll go I'll wait fro you there. You know, I really want to dance with you it has always been my dream. I know it is love so I just want to tell you about it._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you._

_Sorry I can't tell you my name yet but I'm sure you know me._

Yoh folded the letter and placed it in his pocket again. He looked at the sky while thinking then he snapped his fingers because he already knows who sent it.

"That Horo! Pretending to be a girl and sending me a letter just to make sure I'll go to that prom." Said Yoh as he ran back at the room.

"Hey Yoh!" Horo shouted, "What took you so long? Our class is gonna start soon!"

"Yeah and don't worry I'll go to that prom but no dancing for me." Said Yoh as he sat on his chair

Horo looked at him utterly confused but smiled.

"Of course your going it's not like were gonna let you go away this time! It's a special occasion!" Horo said happily ignoring what made his mind change quickly

Meanwhile at the hotel

"Hey Anna! I gave it to him already!" said Ryu happily as he approached Anna who was watching TV on the living room

"Thanks Ryu." Anna said as she turned the TV off

"I don't understand you lovebirds, I mean, you can just go there and tell him you came back already," he said but he was cut off when Anna glared at him

"Sorry I guess I'll be going now!" Ryu said

Back at the school...

Yoh, Horo, Tamao, Ren and Pirica went to see the bulletin board to see what is announced about the prom. Pirica and Tamao ran towards the board and smiled at each other after they read what is posted about the coming prom.

_Hey there princes and princesses!_

_I bet you're all excited about the prom!_

_Well just wanna say that the theme is "Medieval Period"!_

_Which means your gonna have to wear the outfits of prince and princess!_

_Like Cinderella and her Prince!_

_So get ready and enjoy yourselves!_

"Wow it's gonna be the Medieval Period!" shouted Tamao and Pirica

"Then we have to get ready it's hard to find these kind of outfits!" Horo said excitedly

"Hey your heart... you're more excited than the girls." Teased Ren

"Well I bet you're so excited!" said Horo "Cause you don't know where to get these outfits!" shouted Horo

"Mind you, we have our own tailoring services at home and you pathetic creatures may go there and get fitted." Said Ren mockingly

"Hey Renny you think I'm pathetic?!?!?" questioned Pirica

"Errr it's not you just your stupid brother. Besides your gonna be the most beautiful of all." Said Ren trying to calm Pirica down

"Awww...thanks Ren you're so sweet!" said Pirica as she hugged Ren. Ren wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"No Tamao is going to be the prettiest of all!" said Horo as he moved his arm around Tamao's shoulders. Tamao blushed deeply as Horo smiled at her.

"So what are we waiting for let's go!" said Ren as he and Pirica ran toward the limousine parked in front of the school.

Yoh followed them as he tried to be cheerful; he really wished Anna were here.

"If she was here I wonder what she'll wear?" Yoh thought

Back at the hotel

"I think this is decent enough," said Anna as she examined her gown. It was a blue gown with a sky blue net on the lower part, it's long sleeves were swaying like soft silk and Anna smiled as she saw how pretty it was.

"I'm not a bad designer after all," Anna said

"I wonder how Yoh would look like, what will he wear?" Anna thought

Anna walked towards her bandana, which, was now lying on the sofa and tied it on her head; then she took the keys of her house (you know the one she used to live at) and then she left the hotel. She was walking on the road then she stopped when she arrived, the house was still clean since she asked someone to clean it for her while she was gone. Anna unlocked the gate quietly and entered the house, just then a limousine passed by with Yoh, Ren, Pirica, Horo and Tamao as passengers.

Yoh glanced at Anna's house, all he saw was someone standing inside. Yoh shook his head

"No it's impossible she's not here," Yoh thought

"It's just my... imagination."

Then the limousine sped off towards the Tao mansion.

"Hello Ren looks like you decided to bring your friends along." Jun said as she walked towards the group and gave her younger brother a welcome hug.

"Come on sis I'm old now! Besides were going to see the seamstress." Whined Ren

"Your going to fit for your outfits this coming prom right?" Jun asked

"Yes we are! Thanks Jun!" said Pirica and Tamao

"It's fine with me! So girls go with me boys, go with Ren." Said Jun as she and the girls walked happily towards the other room.

"Okay let's go." Said Ren

"Wait Ren." Said Horo as he glanced around with a serious look on his face

"What?" asked Ren as he looked around too he thought there was trouble

"Can I have some food??? I'm so hungry you know?" said Horo while holding his tummy

"Baka!!!" shouted Ren as he walked faster towards the other room

"Come on I'm so hungry!!!" complained Horo

"Let's go and fit now then we'll eat later." Said Yoh as he stopped in his tracks to wait for Horo.

"Well come on so that we can eat!!!!" yelled Horo as he dashed after Yoh who just smiled and followed the others.

After a few minutes

"Well that was tiring!" said Horo

"No, not at all." Said Yoh as he grinned at his friend

"Yeah you were fast asleep cause the room is air conditioned!" said Horo as he pointed an accusing finger to Yoh who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry." Said Yoh

"Well let's EAT!!!" said Horo as he smiled at Ren

"We must wait for the girls you know?" said Ren calmly

"Awww what's taking them so long anyway?" complained Horo again

"Well it's just that we must wear dresses unlike you guys who can wear pants! You can wear the skirts if you want!" shouted Pirica and whacked her brother in an instant.

"Horo are you okay? Sorry to keep you waiting." Said Tamao

"Nah it's okay Tamao I understand you so come on let's eat!" said Horo as he took Tamao's hand and ran towards the kitchen.

"Come on Ren!" said Pirica happily as the three of them walked after Horo and Tamao.

Back at Kyouyama Residence

"Well everything's ready I guess I'll just have to wait." Said Anna as she looked around her room.

"I guess I'll go back now, I don't want anybody seeing me here." She thought

Anna went down the stairs and out of the door, she locked the gate securely and went walking towards the hotel once again. While walking she passed by the park and took a glance at it the blossoms were falling gently on the same bench where she and Yoh sat on almost two years ago. She smiled as she recalled the sweet memories she and Yoh shared.

"I miss him." She said to herself as she walked away disappearing in sight as she neared the hotel.

Well guys I think I'll end it here I'll add another chapter. I decided to add one more so this will end with a twelfth chappie!!! Someone asked me not to end it yet! Okay so thanks to all the reviewers! I'll thank you here just like I promised I will name you all here!

remix-69er

aaaa322

Y2J Chris Jericho II

sakura-star69

SaKu-TeNsHi

YamiandAnzu4ever

My Name Is Anna Asakura

DarKnight5

Sakura-Hiwatari

xanime-queenx

asn water

FiRe-BaBiiE

Coldyice

cosmos star

JairukazeShirokaze

itako no shaman

hikaru-wings

xX-wasabi-Xx

Hyper-Shaman-Girl

Red-phoenix-016

ms-aya-chan

shaman queen lee

AznxXxPride

cute-funky-girl

PrvertedGoofness

lynnie6

llpunkd

review lord

Thank you all I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is my longest chapter so far! I'll end it on chapter twelve for now I don't have any idea so I'll cut it. Take note that this is not a cliffhanger! I only wrote a cliffhanger once and I think it was pretty mean of me! Sorry I'm out od ideas! Please READ and REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'll be waiting! () with my eyes widely open!!!!


	12. Coming Back To You

Disclaimer: Well I'll end it here already I do not own shaman king...

**Newcomer:**

**Chapter 12: Coming Back To You**

The long awaited night has come and Yoh with the others are waiting for the prom to start. Everyone looked good Pirica was wearing a light blue gown of pure silk with a blue tiara on her head, her hair was on a ponytail and with her was Ren Tao. Ren was wearing a yellow Chinese long-sleeved shirt and baggy pants (he doesn't need anything else he looks like a prince already!) he was holding Pirica's hand as they waited with the others. Horohoro and Tamao are holding hands too, Tamao was wearing a pink gown with puffed sleeves while Horo was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a blue pants. Yoh was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, which looks more like a tuxedo, and black pants (need ideas I' am not a fashion designer!).

"Hey we look good!" commented Horo happily

"You look more like a human now Ren!" Horo added

"Shut up!" said Ren he was going to add more words to get even with Horo until Pirica whacked her brother's head everyone sweat dropped while Horo groaned painfully.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked innocently

"Don't go teasing anyone now!" Pirica scolded

"Awww but it's not fun if it's going to be all serious tonight right? C'mon Tamao defend me." Begged Horo while Tamao just smiled at him and patted his head

"You know Horo you're quite childish sometimes." Tamao said

"Thanks!" said Horo

The lights dimmed and slow music filled the room everyone started to take their partners to the dance floor and they moved with the music. Yoh was left while the others danced so he went to the balcony to get some fresh air but to his surprise someone was there already Yoh didn't realize who the girl was because she was wearing a mask. The blonde girl was wearing a sky blue gown and she was standing on the balcony all alone, Yoh didn't know what came to him but he tapped the girl on the shoulder and greeted her with a "hey".

"What are you doing here? The dance is already starting." Said Yoh

"What about you?" she asked

"I don't feel like dancing with anyone." Yoh said as he focused his attention on the floor.

"Well then... I don't feel like dancing with anyone either." Said the mystery girl

"Oh? But you know I think I know you but I can't put my finger to it." Said Yoh as he grinned at the girl who was now facing him.

"I think I know you already too." She said

"I'm waiting for someone tonight he's the one I want to dance with but I think he doesn't want to dance with me." Said the mystery girl

"Who is he? Your boyfriend?" Yoh asked

"Sort of. I met him here maybe 2 years ago I was new here back then and we became friends, he told me he loves me but now I don't know. I told him to wait for me before I left but I think he can't." said the girl as she turned around so that her back was facing Yoh and then removed her mask.

"I'm also waiting for someone my girlfriend actually, but I don't know if she'll come back. I hope she does." Said Yoh as he looked at the sky

"Do you love her?" the girl asked

"With all my heart." Said Yoh

Anna smiled as silence took over once again, she didn't expect Yoh would wait for her even though she really hoped he would. And now, here he is saying that he still loves her and is willing to continue waiting for her. Words cannot describe what she feels that moment.

Yoh noticed that the girl was silent he thought maybe he's disturbing her already.

"Sorry if I disturbed you. I guess I'm going..." said Yoh as he turned back to make his way towards the room once again.

"Wait." Anna said and Yoh instantly halted his steps.

Yoh turned to face Anna and she did the same. It took Yoh a while to recognize her he can't believe the she's there smiling in front of him. He took slow steps first then hugged her tightly.

"Hi." Anna greeted

"You're here Anna! You came back!" Yoh said tears were rolling down his cheeks

"Yeah I told you didn't I?" Anna asked

Yoh loosened his embrace but held her shoulders still and looked at her face.

"Anna I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you and-"said Yoh but he was cut off when Anna placed her fingers on his lips.

"Ssshhh" said Anna as he buried her face on Yoh's chest

"I know everything now so I'm the one who is supposed to apologize." Said Anna

"Anna... it doesn't matter anymore what's important is you're here." And Yoh pulled away a little so that Anna is now facing him then he leaned down and kissed her. After a few minutes they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I missed you." Whispered Anna

"I missed you too." Said Yoh

"Come on, since you're here we can dance." Said Yoh as he pulled Anna closer to him and went to the dance floor.

"Now we are going to pick the king and queen of the night after this dance! We will explain how we made our decision later." Said the announcer then the soft music began to fill the room.

Yoh pulled Anna close to him and his arms encircled her waist while Anna's arms was around his neck. They're foreheads leaning against each other as they both smiled and danced gracefully.

"I love you..." whispered Yoh

"I love you too," said Anna

They were dancing until the music stopped then someone gone up the stage. The announcer a black haired guy came with Madison!

"We are here to announce the king and queen of the night. Oh and by the way I'm Alex and this is my girlfriend Madison the judge." Alex said proudly

The room was filled with wooing then silent again.

"The lights will light up on the chosen couple! And we'll tell you why we chose them!"

"We sent volunteers to watch every student tonight and they took pictures of you! We saw this couple on the balcony talking then I don't think they want to talk about it now. So we will turn the light of judgment now!" said Madison

"Oh and by the way the shots were beautiful! You can get it outside the staff are there already!" said Alex and Madison happily as they went down the stage again to have their own time together.

The crowd was silent and Yoh and Anna were still smiling at each other. How they missed the feeling that each other gives.

The lights were on Yoh and Anna and the crowd clapped their hands. Someone gave them their prize; two heart shaped frames with their stolen picture on it.

They smiled at each other then Yoh took Anna's hand as they ran toward the school grounds.

"You know Anna, I really missed you." Said Yoh

"Yeah I think you ignored the letter I asked Ryu to deliver to you." Said Anna

"I thought it was Horo! Besides you told me you will tell me if you already arrived!" protested Yoh

"Fine then I'll go back to America again then after a few years I'll come back then I'll let you know." Said Anna as she stood up and walked a few feet away in front of Yoh.

"No Anna! I'm glad you came back! I'm just kidding!" said Yoh as he ran towards Anna and hugged her again tightly.

"I know you're fooling around silly, besides my house is ready." Said Anna.

"Don't leave me again okay?" said Yoh

"Okay." Said Anna

"Promise me." Said Yoh as leaned closer to Anna

"I promise." Anna said then Yoh grinned at her then kissed her again.

Does really absence makes the heart grow fonder? I don't know but I'm sure that if you are meant for each other nothing will make the hearts part.

Thanks to those who reviewed! Thank you I'm planning now on writing another Yoh and Anna fics! And please read my other fics. Read and Review please!


End file.
